


Moments like these

by com_st



Series: Moments [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa babies, Clexa family, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Pregnant Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: Clarke just wants to sleep, but the baby has other ideas. Lucky for her that Lexa is here.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	Moments like these

Clarke turns yet again in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. It's hopeless. She has been twisting for half an hour now, which unfortunately isn't that uncommon nowadays. But Clarke hasn't been able to go back to sleep this time. The baby keeps kicking and moving. She can feel he or she is more awake than usual, making her more and more exhausted and hoping they tires soon and lets her get some rest.

Since the baby seems wide awake, she decides she could go for some fresh air. Looking to the other side of the bed is Lexa, still sleeping, Clarke throws off the sheets and climbs down the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb her sleep wife.

Taking a blanket from the foot of the bed, she wraps it around her shoulders and goes to the balcony. Although it is too dark, she can see the people of Polis at this early hour are already preparing to work.

Rubbing circles in her swollen belly, Clarke quietly ask that her child to calm down so she can go back to sleep. This baby was Clarke and Lexa little miracle, they been married for more than three years now, and things are calm between the clans. Clarke knew that they are ready to be more than just of the two.

Lexa was afraid when Clarke came up with the idea of having a child. It took several discussions between them, silent nights, and a grumpy Clarke for Lexa to accept that she could allow herself to have that new kind of love. 

Love is not weakness, right?

Visits to Arkadia and attempts after attempts were made. And after several months of failures when looked like they were going to give up to have that piece of their own, Abby was there full of barely hidden emotions, telling the most important news that Clarke had already received in her life...

"Congratulations, I'm going to be a grandmother."

And Lexa, Clarke has never seen so many emotions pass through those green eyes, as she did the day they found out they were going to be parents.

Clarke startled when two arms slip around her waist, taking her out of her thoughts and precious memories. But she instantly relaxes when she recognizes Lexa's smell.

Lexa drops a kiss in Clarke's cheek, her warm chest supporting the blond woman as she leans back against her.

"Why are you out of bed at this hour, niron?" Lexa asked, her hand coming up to rest on top of Clarke's belly. "The sun hasn't even come up yet."

"Your daughter won't let me sleep." Clarke answer with a fake admonishing tone in her voice. "I relish every moment I feel the life inside of me make its presence known, although I do wish I could sleep in a little longer."

"Is that so?" Clarke can feel Lexa smile against her hair.

"Yes, she is moving too much."

"Or, he." 

"What?"

"He or she. We don't know yet what you're carrying, my love."

Clarke covers Lexa's hands on her swollen belly with their own. "I have a feeling about it." 

Lexa smiles down at Clarke. "You should come back to bed." She grabs Clarke's hand and leads her back to their bed, adjusting her pillows so she can lean back against the headboard. Lexa helps her to get settled, but instead of lying down next to her, Lexa kneels on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Clarke's question is answered when Lexa leans down to be on the level with her belly, and tenderly rests her hands on either side, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Hello in there. This is your Nomon." There's a note of awe on her voice, and Clarke can't help the laugh that escapes her throat as she hears Lexa, who is the picture of seriousness, speaks to their baby. "Your mother is so tired right now, and I think you should let her sleep." Then she kisses Clarke's belly with care.

"You are so loved already, ai yongon," Lexa whispers against her belly before kissing it again, and Clarke is surprised at the tears that spring to her own eyes at the pure happiness on Lexa's face. This moment makes everything worthwhile, all the fear and pain that their two went along of the years worth it, everything to take them to this moment right here.

"What's wrong?" Lexa immediately asks, worried when she sees the tears. Her hand goes to cup Clarke's face as the blond can't stop the tears run down at her cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong," Clarke tell, raising her hand to run her fingers through the baby hair of Lexa's neck. "I'm just happy," She says, smiling through the tears, "And I love you very much."

Lexa cradles Clarke's head, her thumb wiping the tears. Her face shows understanding; Clarke's emotions have been running high all through the pregnancy.

"Ai hod yu in Clarke," Lexa tells before she kissing Clarke tenderly, "Now go back to sleep."

Clarke nods, fixing herself on her side, feeling Lexa settle behind her and her arm going around her waist. Clarke close her eyes, and with the baby finally calmed down and Lexa warm breath on the back of her neck, sleep comes easy.


End file.
